LayEd s02e04
Episode Summary Thamon sends the team after Watermark, the named horror that drove us off last time. He has a 'snow globe' - a threaded item which can be used to contain a powerful horror. Quantz threads to it. Thamon informs us that, to help us defeat Watermark, he has hired "the best" - the T'skrang Demolition Team, and to a blast of music, the five of them enter. One is not a T'skrang and seems almost as unhappy about this situation as Ra’Khir. Thamon tells us that he will provide whatever budget we need for this trip, but arriving at the airship docks, we discover we are unable to hire an airship - everyone has heard of the T'skrang Demolition Team and nobody wants to risk their airship to them. We find the captain of the Earthdawn who is the only one crazy enough to transport us. On arrival, the T'skrang team examines the entrance. Rockworms attack, and our team defeats them. The team arranges with the T'skrang to search the tunnels to locate a good place for their explosives, while they stay peacefully outside. The team enters the tunnels. After wandering for a time, they find a room with stone lions that attack. Ra’Khir has unfortunately gone to the front line, and is knocked over. Dizzy, in her eagerness to attack, steps over him and accidentally kicks him. Continuing to explore, Neffy finds evidence of a group of humanoids, troll-sized, who have been moving through the caves. We find a good place to lay the bombs. Further on, we hear approaching steps and prepare for battle. Cerulean leaps out to surprise them, and finds the T'skrang Demolition Team. They'd gotten bored waiting for us and set out to explore on their own. They set up their explosives, supervised by Dizzy (who thinks she is very helpful with explosives). Quantz sings to them about Aal'visss, which helps much more. Just as they are finished, the team is set upon by Drowned trolls. Ra’Khir lays down an ice sheet which Cerulean uses to knock several of them over, like dominoes. Defeating them, the team sets off the explosives. The idea is that Watermark will be flung into the desert, and will lose much of his power by being out of water. Surprisingly, this works. The team wages an epic battle against Watermark, this time doing lots of damage. Once he is "killed" it is up to Quantz to use her snow globe to capture him. After a few tries, she succeeds. After the battle, the team heads off to the Death Sea and drops the snow globe in. Quotes * GM, as Colsssa "You have summoned the Super T'skrang Demolition Team!!!" Ra-Khir "*sighs heavily* Ugh. There are six too many T'skrang in this tavern." * Neffy "He literally is attached to his airship. He has a thread tied to it." * Cerulean "Statistically speaking, airship is the safest way to travel." * Cerulean "If the Windlings don't come back, then they were never yours to begin with." * GM "It's his USB dongle thingy. He uses it to get a wireless internet connection." Bryan "My Internetz! No! How can I check my e-mail? Or update my Twitter feed?" * GM "Now you have a Horror in a jar." Ally "Great, now we have to put a bay leaf in it to impress the stupid judges." * Cerulean "Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball" Monsters Defeated * Watermark, Named Horror, the Fanglyfish of Doom * Drowned Trolls * Stone Lions * Rockworms Legend Point Awards Total LP: 44680 (divided 5 ways to 8936 LP each) Bonus LP: * Luckiest: Highest Karma roll was a 18 by Neffy (600 LP), in a Missile Weapons test against a Drowned Troll * It's Super Effective!: Highest Damage roll was a 40 by Cerulean (600 LP) against a Rockworm * That's Armor-Defeating: Highest Attack roll was a 37 by Cerulean (600 LP) against a Rockworm * Talented: Highest Talent Roll was a 37 by Quantz (600 LP) in an Inspire Others roll * Speedy: Highest Initiative Roll was a 27 by D'zurr (600 LP) Miscellaneous Awards * Ra-Khir gets 300 LP for the following exchange: GM, as Colsssa "You have summoned the Super T'skrang Demolition Team!!!" Ra-Khir "*sighs heavily* Ugh. There are six too many T'skrang in this tavern." * Neffy gets 300 LP for this quote: "He literally is attached to his airship. He has a thread tied to it." * Cerulean gets 300 LP for this quote: "Statistically speaking, airship is the safest way to travel." * Cerulean gets 300 LP for this quote: "If the Windlings don't come back, then they were never yours to begin with." * Ra-Khir gets 300 LP for this OOC exchange: GM "It's his USB dongle thingy. He uses it to get a wireless internet connection." Bryan "My Internetz! No! How can I check my e-mail? Or update my Twitter feed?" * Quantz gets 300 LP for this exchange: GM "Now you have a Horror in a jar." Ally "Great, now we have to put a bay leaf in it to impress the stupid judges." * Cerulean gets 300 LP for this quote: "Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball" * Neffy gets 500 LP for her latest journal entry. * Cerulean gets 500 LP for Cerulean's 2nd Poem. * D'zurr gets 500 LP for doing the last quest summary.